Little Friend 7.62
|unlock =41 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 9 |price = $921,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 40 |rpm = 0.098|reload_time = |damage = 160 |accuracy = 72 |stability = 44 |concealment = 8 |threat = 22 |int_name = contraband contraband_m203 |reload_min = 2.55|reload_max = 3.20|ammo_b_min = 0.20|ammo_b_max = 0.60}} The Little Friend 7.62 is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2 added with the release of the Scarface Character Pack. Overview The Little Friend 7.62 is one of the highest damaging rifles in the game, about on par with the M308 but has a bigger magazine, however it has very low reserve ammunition, abysmal pickup rate and no unique mods to its name, thus limiting it to using generic attachments. Mods aside, the Little Friend is a very accurate weapon, but its rather strong recoil is quite something to consider if using it in full-auto or at range. The Little Friend's real selling point is its integral grenade launcher, which is permanently attached to it and can be switched to on the fly for quick crowd control, or to quickly deal with oncoming police units when the rifle has to reload. The launcher itself is technically a clone of the GL40 scripts with half the reserve ammunition and inability to properly aim down the sights. The grenade launcher also has a very high ammo pickup rate, making it very ammo efficient. A good use of the grenade launcher is to use Swan Song Aced or Bulletstorm to rain death and misery upon any enemies that dare to challenge you. *'' '' *'' . Summary '''Pros' *High base damage *Good base accuracy *Large magazine for its type *Has integral high-damage and extremely ammo-efficient grenade launcher, which can be quickly switched to *Ammo pickups restore both rifle and grenade ammunition *Very high pick-up rate for grenade launcher Cons *Rather strong recoil when not modded *Low total ammo for both rifle and launcher *Incredibly low ammo pickup on rifle, nearly half that of the M308 (which already has low ammo pickup) *Rifle and grenade launcher count as separate weapons when using Ammo Bags, causing more ammunition to be consumed *Small mod pool, with no unique mods *Low concealment that cannot be increased without either a concealment boost or equiping a high concealment silencer while using Optical Illusions *Switch speed between rifle and grenade launcher cannot be improved Tips *View the Little Friend as a hybrid of an M308 and GL40. Prioritize using the underbarrel grenade launcher, especially on groups, and the rifle to replenish the former between shots and finish off enemies not killed by the blast. * Bringing a secondary shotgun such as the GSPS 12G with Overkill aced will greatly improve ammo efficiency, as the buff will increase damage to the point that the Little Friend can kill all non-special enemies in a single shot, and the shotgun will prove to be an excellent sidearm to use while restoring the Little Friend's ammunition through killed enemies. *Due to its low total ammo, an ammo bag is all but necessary to maintain the Little Friend during combat-heavy heists. If not avaliable, Scavenger Aced can be a reasonable alternative solution. **Taking Surefire and Fully Loaded can also help with managing ammunition. **Staying in semi-automatic operation can help conserve ammunition and prevents potentially wasting half the weapon's ammunition when tased. **Activating Aggressive Reload Aced with a headshot kill from the rifle grants the launcher the 40% increase to reload speed. This permits a single headshot to reload both weapons in the buff's two second timespan. Aced Bloodthirst is a good alternative, giving a 50% increase to reload speed for 10 seconds whenever the player gets a melee kill. **Lock N' Load can pair very well with the Little Friend 7.62. Users can switch to the grenade launcher (and back to the rifle) while sprinting. The aced version can supplement well with the low ammo in its magazine, if the user does not mind firing the weapon in full-auto. *The grenade launcher is very ammo-efficient, usually restoring one round per pickup, thus potentially allowing it to be spammed freely if the player is thorough at hoarding ammo pickups from slain enemies. Firing at a decently-sized group of enemies will more often than not give out enough drops to restore the entire launcher's reserve capacity to full. **Do avoid trying to use the grenade launcher in tight quarters, around civilians or when attacked by a Taser, as stray fire can severely hurt the user, destroy mission-critical equipment and potentially incur additional cleaner costs. **Due to the very low arc of the grenade launcher, it may best to use it against crowds at medium ranges. **Swan Song Aced and Bulletstorm pair well with the grenade launcher, as it allows the player to continuously bombarding areas for a limited amount of time. *The Little Friend 7.62 can pair well with Enforcers armed with the OVE9000 Saw as a secondary weapon. *Use the Little Friend 7.62 on semi-automatic primarily, as firing on full auto frequently will exhaust the weapon's ammunition supply very quickly. Users may also want to consider obtaining the Sharpshooter skills in the Mastermind tree to maintain stability and ammunition. **Avoid using the fully automatic setting while Tasers are nearby, as getting tased while set to fully automatic could potentially cause half of the Little Friend 7.62's ammunition supply to be wasted. *Against low-threat targets, consider bringing a secondary weapon that has a reliable magazine capacity and decent reserve ammunition to counter the Little Friend 7.62's meager ammo. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Little-Friend-762-Chupacabra.png| +4 Stability Little-Friend-Battle-Zone.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Little-Friend-762-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Little-Friend-762-Mansion-Mauler.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= * (literally "goat-sucker") is a in Latino American folklore who has a predilection for hunting and drinking the blood of livestock, particularly goats from which it gained its name. *The was a rifle commissioned by friends of billionaire and arms collector Randy Carter for his 60th birthday. When he died, his gun collection, including the Mansion Mauler, was given to the "Arlington Museum of Firearms" apparently in accordance to his will. The rifle was stolen from the museum in late 2016. **The museum in question is fictional and a reference to the [http://arlingtonmuseum.org/ Arlington Museum of Art]. **For whatever reason, the skin's texture superimposes what appears to be a set of MP5A4 four-point fire selector pictograms onto the Little Friend's original ones. Trivia * The Little Friend 7.62 is based on the with a attached. The in-game rifle sports an AR-15 solid stock instead of the proprietary one by Heckler & Koch and features a set of Centurion Arms aftermarket diopter drum sights in place of the HK417's factory flip up iron sights. **The name of the weapon is a reference to the quote "Say hello to my little friend" from the 1983 remake of . Notably, however, the term "little friend" spoken in the film refers to the M203's 40mm grenade round that Montana uses against the mobsters looking to storm his office rather than the rifle itself. ** It known in-universe as the "SG-417D" and is a product of the German company " ", the same manufacturer as the Bootleg, Gewehr 3, Jackal, Compact 40mm, M13 9mm and Contractor. *** The Little Friend bears the same default "duckbill" flash hider as the Bootleg instead of the HK417's proper one. ** The Little Friend is the first of its class to be explicitly given the "Assault Rifle" suffix, despite being a full-powered battle rifle. This is especially odd, given that weapons covered by the umbrella category are usually suffixed only as "Rifles", to account for the many sub-types of automatic rifles included. **Despite this weapon being a reference to Scarface, the actual weapon used in said film is an AR-15 adapted to allow for auto-firing, not an HK417. This could probably because the game already has an M16/AR-15, implementing yet another one would be redundant. ***The description also claims the Little Friend was modified to allow for automatic firing in reference to the aforementioned converted AR-15, despite the real HK417 being capable of selective firing in the first place. **The Little Friend's full-auto notch on the selector dial reads "30", even though both it and the real HK417 are normally fed from 20-round magazines. *Like the M308, the Little Friend is set to semi-automatic fire by default. Despite this, the selector dial on the weapon model is always set to automatic fire. * The Little Friend 7.62 is the first weapon in PAYDAY 2 to feature an underbarreled grenade launcher. ** The markings on the underbarreled launcher read: "Crosskill, Hartford Conn, USA" and "Launcher Grenade 40MM: M203 S/N 101380 U.S.A". * Due to the shared two-handed third person animation, player characters wielding the Little Friend will have their left hand clipping into the underbarreled launcher. The launcher itself also has no unique animation when observed in third person. *Upgrading Scarface's room in the Safe House will also create a mounting rack with a Little Friend rifle on the wall within an arm's reach of his desk. Scarface may occasionally be seen posing with the rifle and/or visually admiring it. *On loud, Ernesto Sosa uses the Little Friend 7.62 to blow up his office door in the Scarface Mansion heist, mirroring the famous scene from Scarface (1983) when Tony himself is surrounded by hostile henchmen. Gallery 20161216150333_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Little Friend 7.62. 20170506214506_1.jpg|The Little Friend 7.62 in-game Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Scarface Character Pack